High winds from severe weather can cause serious damage to structures. Tornados, hurricanes, microbursts and the like can yield high winds that may propel hail and/or objects into buildings at high speeds, resulting in substantial damage. The parts of buildings most vulnerable to projectile impacts are the glass windows. When broken by wind-driven projectiles (or merely by the winds themselves), glass and other debris may be propelled into the building, causing substantial damage. Further, the building is now open to the elements, which can cause additional damage, and to animals and/or unauthorized individuals. Likewise, even in the absence of foul weather, windows are the obvious access point for individuals desiring to break into a building. Both of these problems are compounded when the building is vacant for extended periods of time, such as homes during vacations, summer homes in the non-summer months, homes and businesses for rent, and the like.
Storm shutters are one traditional method of buttressing windows. Storm shutters are traditionally engaged over the windows, and do add some level of protection. However, as most storm shutters are hingedly connected to the building exterior and engaged by latching, if the latch malfunctions, the storm shutters are free to pivot in the wind, and can cause substantial damage on their own. Further, storm shutters are typically made of lightweight structural material and thus provide limited protection in the event of serious weather.
Another typical approach to storm-proofing windows is to nail plywood or even thicker boards to the exterior structure to provide reinforcement. This technique is somewhat effective if sufficient advance warning to extreme weather is available, but requires nailing or otherwise securing the boards directly to the building exterior, causing damage thereto. Upon the removal of the boards, the building exterior must be repaired.
Pre-fabricated security coverings are also available, such as bars, screens, and plates, but these also have their disadvantages. Bars and screens are effective at retarding penetration by intruders, but are less affective at preventing wind damage, as wind can pass through bars and screens. Metal plates are effective at repelling both intruders and weather, but tend to be heavy, and may also be dented or bent by impacts. Further, none of these methods is particularly effective at stopping small, fast moving projectiles, whether they be bullets or weather-driven pieces of wood. Thus, there remains a need for an improved window covering for preventing storm damage and ingress by intruders. The present invention addresses this need.